Reunion
by codexfawkes
Summary: Simon makes plans to reunite with his parents with interesting results. "Ah, there's the abusive older brother I never wanted." Simon said nodding in satisfaction.


Reunion

By Codexfawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is boss.

River stared at Simon in disbelief, that he would do this, make such a decision without her was incomprehensible. Betrayal lanced through her, even as some dim part of her rational mind recognized this as an over reaction. "They just want to see us, to talk to us. No one is going to make you go back with them." Simon pleaded. "You're gorram right I'm not. Believe me Simon, anything I have to say to those people will bring neither comfort nor peace. To any of us." River informed him. "Whatever they may have done they are still our parents. We need to come to some sort of terms with them." He reasoned. "I feel no such need, I don't want them here. Our parents are snobs Simon. They're going to insult Serenity and our lives here from the hull plates in. Won't they be thrilled that their gifted children with such promise have decided to live in the black, on an old firefly and be petty criminals. Now that is something they'll definitely want to brag about at their next dinner party. Honestly Simon what do you think is going to happen? That they'll have changed in some way? That they'll embrace Kaylee with open arms, ignore that she's from the rim is usually covered in grease and says ain't? That they won't treat her like le se simply because you love her?" River asked glaring up at him.

"What about my Jayne, father will just love him. A rim rat with tattoos and covered in guns is just the type of man he always envisioned showing off as his son-in-law. Think it's going to matter to him that Jayne is a good man who makes me happy? They'll love Wash too, the snarky pilot who gave up a career on any type of vessel he wanted to play with dinosaurs and be a crook with his wife. Speaking of Zoe think our lovely Alliance supporting parents will see the boot lace necklace and Mal's coat and not tell them how idiotic, futile and simple minded they think the Independent cause was? That they won't treat them like trash? Inara may have escaped their scorn by virtue of being a Companion, but to give it all up to be a thief like the rest of us? They'll no doubt treat her worst of all and what's more you know this. Just like you know their blind obedience and fear of rocking the boat will never allow them to believe the Academy hurt me in any way." She plowed on ignoring her brothers weak attempts to interrupt. "I won't let this happen Simon, not to me or the rest of the family. Wave them back and tell them not to come. I'll fly us off this rock before I let them try and destroy everything we have here." River declared before walking away yelling for Mal. Simon slowly headed for the bridge knowing without a doubt River would be able to convince Mal to leave Persephone a day early. The cargo from Badger was already aboard and they were only staying overnight for bit of shore leave, something Mal would gladly cancel to prevent havoc from being wreaked on his boat. River wasn't wrong, Simon knew that but the knowledge didn't stop him from wanting to reconnect with his parents. Not at the cost of everything else though. Hopefully he'd be able to reach them at the hotel.

Jayne and Kaylee stood in the cargo bay playing horse shoes. The bay doors were open letting the warm spring air onto the ship, the bustle of the Eavesdown docks a back drop to their conversation. "Should be real shiny. Simon's been talkin about takin me to this restaurant for weeks now. They got strawberry shortcake for dessert, I can taste it already." Kaylee told him as she took her turn. "Hope you don't drool all over yourself and flood the place." Jayne teased chuckling at her enthusiasm. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at him stepping back to let Jayne have his turn. "You and River got any plans?" she wanted to know. Before Jayne could respond they heard foot steps on the ramp, he looked at the ramp and frowned. A couple, rich Core folk by their clothes, were walking onto the ship uninvited with expressions of wariness and distaste on their faces. "What in the gorram hell do you think you're doin walkin onta someone's ship without permission?" Jayne snapped striding toward them pleased to see them freeze fearfully. The man soon schooled his features into a mask of neutrality and stepped forward and a few steps to the side trying to appear casual as he moved in front of the woman.

"My name is Gabriel Tam and we are here to retrieve our children. I insist on speaking to Simon at once." He ordered imperiously. "Tian xia suo you de re dou gai si!*" Jayne cursed walking over to the control panel. Jayne hit the comm button angrily while glaring at the Tams. "Mal we got a problem." He growled. "Liou koe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze.**" River's voice growled back. "Yeah, I kinda got that Jayne. On our way." Mal responded. A minute or so later Mal and Zoe walked into the cargo bay to see the elder Tams whispering to each other while sending disdainful looks around them from the top of the ramp as they hovered on the edge of the air lock. Jayne and Kaylee were near the control panel looking angry and worried respectively.

"Where are our children?" Gabriel asked angrily noticing that the only new people in the bay were strangers to them. "Simon's right behind us, won't take him but a moment or two to catch up and River stopped at her bunk. I'm sure she'll be along." Mal answered in his best faux friendly captains voice. A tense moment later Simon and Wash appeared on the catwalk. "Mother, Father I was just attempting to wave you at the hotel. You're quite a bit early." Simon greeted coming down into the bay. Wash followed, moving to stand by Zoe while Simon approached his parents. "Well there you are, do you have any comprehension how much trouble you have caused us? How much embarrassment? Kidnapping your sister from school, destroying part of a building, assault and being declared wanted fugitives! What the hell were you thinking?" Gabriel ranted.

"I was thinking about keeping River safe, of rescuing her from the psychopaths who were cutting into her brain!" Simon exclaimed. "Don't be so melodramatic." Reagan replied with a sigh. Jayne growled low in his throat and took a step forward only to stop when he heard the sound of tiny feet in combat boots coming down the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw River coming down the stairs. Reagan gasped in shock at the sight of her little girl. Instead of the well groomed society darling they were hoping to get back the Tams saw their daughter in form fitting brown pants tucked into large boots that ended just below the knee, a forest green sleeveless collared shirt and a holster riding low on her hips with a pistol on one side and a knife on the other. Jayne grinned up at the perpetually arousing sight of his girl wearing weapons.

"If you would cease your screeching I'd take it as a kindness." She said reaching the bay floor and moving to stand by her brother. "River?" her father questioned uncertainly. "Father." She answered coldly. "Baby…what…what has your brother done to you?" Reagan stuttered. "He rescued me. Found me broken and helped me heal. Simon has done more for me in the past few years than you could do in a life time. You can leave now." River said evenly before turning and walking toward Jayne. River shot him a tremulous smile before stepping to his side once more gazing coldly at her parents. Jayne lay a heavy arm across her shoulders knowing the contact would help her focus on him rather than her parents. Deliberately sending a dirty thought of him and River naked on his weight bench to distract her from the turmoil, Jayne was rewarded with a wicked grin as she moved closer into his side.

"Get your paws off my daughter." Gabriel demanded taking a large step toward Jayne. "Who else should my lover have his hands on?" River asked defiantly slipping an arm around Jayne's waist. Gabriel faltered, stumbling to a stop. "Lover?" Reagan choked out. "You seem to be having difficultly speaking Mother. You should really see a doctor about that." River said sweetly clearly enjoying her parents discomfort. Wash smothered a laugh while the corner of Zoe's mouth turned up in a barely there smile. Mal merely leaned back grinning as he watched his Tross mess with her neglectful parents.

"Enough of this nonsense. River, I don't know what sort of game you think you're playing at but it's over. Take off those ridiculous weapon before you hurt yourself and go to your mother at once. As for your supposed association with this…man, I don't believe it for a moment. Regardless of your brothers penchant for dramatics and your love of annoying us we all know you are far too intelligent to lower yourself to that." Gabriel announced haughtily. Simon gaped at his parents unable to believe they were acting this way. River's eyes narrowed, her hand twitching toward her gun. "Cap'n, I respectfully request permission to return to the bridge and fly us off this rock." River said through clenched teeth. "Permission granted." Mal agreed his jaw ticking in suppressed anger. River stretched up and kissed Jayne on the jaw before heading up the stairs.

"River?" Reagan called out. "What?" she snapped stopping her ascent without looking back. "Don't you want to prove your affection for the oaf? Yell at your father? Try to horrify me?" Reagan asked confused. River turned to look down at her parents with a sigh. "What you are both failing to realize is that my life isn't a game, I'm not playing at anything. There is nothing I need to prove to either of you, least of all who I love. Maybe if I had retained a modicum of respect for either of you I might give a good gorram what you think, but I don't. So no mother I don't want to do any of those things. Go back to Osiris, play with your friends and forget you ever had me. You've had plenty of practice." She said wearily before turning and resuming her trek to the bridge. Wash exchanged a look with Zoe before silently following River up the stairs while Kaylee who had moved to Simon's side gripped his hand reassuringly. Gabriel watched her try and comfort his son and opened his mouth to comment with a sneer on his face.

"Don't, I invited you here because I thought you missed us. That you wanted to be a part of our lives again. Now I see River was right, you only want to control us. So don't, I won't let you insult the woman I love because of some unwarranted superiority complex." Simon said angrily. "You love me?" Kaylee asked beaming. "More than I thought I could love anyone." Simon answered genuinely. "You said it right that time bao bei." Kaylee told him before kissing him passionately. After a few seconds Mal cleared his throat. "Kaylee," he said in an amused but admonishing tone. "Sorry Cap'n, got carried away." She replied breathlessly leaning her forehead against Simon's. "Mal, why are we leaving early?" Inara asked coming into the bay. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She said seeing the Tams. "S'okay 'Nara these people were just leaving." Mal replied shooting her a warm smile as she walked down the stairs before glaring back at the invading pair.

"We aren't leaving without our children." Gabriel refused stubbornly. "You ain't goin nowhere wit River or the doc. They done been through hell and you ain't puttin 'em through anymore dong ma? We're their family now. Me an Mal, 'n Zoe, 'n Wash, 'n lil Kaylee and 'Nara. Now either you're goin out that door now or after we break atmo, don't make no never mind to me." Jayne growled stalking several steps toward them. The elder Tams cringed in fear and took several steps back. "Why Jayne, I didn't know you cared." Simon snarked grinning. "Don't make me hurt ya doc, family or not being my girls brother'll only get ya so far." Jayne returned though his glare lacked heat. "Ah, there's the abusive older brother I never wanted." Simon said nodding in satisfaction. Jayne smirked at him while Kaylee broke out in giggles. "Riv's gonna be sorry she missed this." Kaylee laughed.

"Can we get on with kickin their sorry asses off the boat?" Zoe asked walking forward to stand by Jayne. "Anyone not wanting to get spaced should either be off the ship or part of the crew. We're lifting off in two." Wash's voice floated out of the comm. "Right, listen I've been patient but now it's time for you folks to be getting off my ship. Don't go thinkin it wasn't a little slice of heaven…cause it wasn't. Jayne, get these people off my ship. If'n ya need to put some holes where there weren't none I wouldn't so much mind." Mal said cheerfully before taking Inara's arm and leading her toward her shuttle.

Zoe nodded to Simon and headed toward the bridge. Kaylee kissed him real quick before heading to the engine room. Jayne meanwhile casually pulled a gun and was slowly polishing the barrel with a rag. "You leavin or what?" he asked menacingly. "Son?" Gabriel questioned shaken. "It's best if you left, Jayne has no problem shooting you and the Captain just gave him permission to do it." He warned. Reagan tugged on her husband's arm anxious to leave as Jayne stared them down. Finally Gabriel gave in and turning hurried his wife off the ship onto the docks. Jayne hit the door controls, sealing the ship up tight. "We're good baby, lets get the hell outta here." Jayne said into the comm. "You got it sugar bottom." Wash snarked in response. Jayne rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen. "You ever do somethin like that again and I'll shoot you." Jayne said pausing near Simon before heading up the stairs. Simon nodded at his retreating back before moving toward the infirmary. "It would be the merciful thing to do."

Translations

*Tian xia suo you de re dou gai si: Everyone under the sky should die.

**Liou koe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze: stupid son of a drooling harlot and a monkey.


End file.
